Harry Potter and His Pink Haired Son
by Blue-Fire01
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has two loving dads. One's the King of Fire Dragons, and the other is a Titan. Natsu doesn't really know the past of his dad, Harry, but he will soon find out that there more to his dads' relationship than he ever could imagine. Which makes it all the more hurtful, when one day, in the year X777, Igneel was just... gone. M/M, Micro/Macro, Parseltongue Empire...
1. Missing Father!

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

 **Somethings before you read...**

 **1\. This is a Igneel/Harry pairing.**

 **2\. This is more of a father and son story of Harry and Natsu.**

 **3\. Chapters will be a tad longer then the first one. Around 3,000 + words.**

The burning hot flames licked at his fingertips, keeping the high altitude temperatures of the mountain at bay. Though he felt no pain nor received injury, he could still feel the heat waves warming up his shelter - a large cavern along the side of the mountain.

There was a comforting feeling with the fire; making him more relaxed than he'd care to admit as there was a blizzard going on outside. And _nobody_ can predict the mountain storms to say for certain that it'll pass soon. For it could last up to days, which he was bemoaning.

 _{This here is Harry Potter. Black hair, green eyes, and a faded lighting shaped scar over his right eye on his forehead; he looks normal enough. And yet he is far different than a normal human, though he may look like any normal caucasian male, currently, he is what is known as a Titan.}_

Because if his partner wasn't back with food soon Natsu will start whining. His kid had quite the appetite and Harry wanted some cooked Wyvern for supper. Igneel and Natsu, his partner and son, would be lost without his (Harry's) cooking skills. He had nearly gagged the first time Igneel brought back a freshly killed boar and told Natsu to promptly dig in.

 _Dragons,_ Harry thought with a visible eye roll. For even one as civilized as Igneel, the red scaled behemoth had a tendinous need of raw meat that Harry outright said no to. He wasn't going to let little Natsu, his _human_ son, be raised as "uncivilized trash" like Harry's long-dead Uncle Vernon had once called the whole populace of wizarding Britain. And to this day Harry might still hate his former Uncle, but he was taught – beaten into more like – those lessons of common etiquettes till he got them mastered.

When Harry had spoken about this with Igneel the dragon was clueless as to how a fork worked! He had quickly given _both_ of them a rundown to ensure Natsu knew how to act polite if he ever should eat with other humans.

And speaking of Natsu his son wasn't in his line of sight. Harry snorted. Much unlike his father, Natsu loved getting into mischief. The two were polar opposites of each other in both appearance and personality, while at the same time sharing a trait Harry liked to call Gryfindorness.

Which was hilarious to the Titan because Igneel was the one who teaching Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: a magic used by humans and taught by fire dragons – usually wanting their students to kill other dragons.

Which the dragon saw as a noble and gracious art, but Natsu, like any other child, just thought it was cool. So between him and Igneel, the fire dragon had much more time with their son; if only to make sure Natsu got through his thick skull that controlling fire was more important than power.

And the sheer size difference between him and Natsu was a big factor, among other things, that made it hard to raise him like a regular human would. Though he tries, and Merlin knows he tries his best, there was just that little voice in the back of head telling him to stop lying to himself. To continue to grieve for his late wife and children; however, Harry always pushed those thoughts away, he was too strong-willed to be sucked into his negative emotions.

But part of Harry's problem with parenting Natsu were his negative emotions.

The loss he can manage, even sometimes forget, but raising his pink haired little fireball sounds easier than in practice. This drove Harry to let Igneel handle their child's magical training, because when Igneel first brought the parentless human home Harry had tried sitting down by the child to rub his back.

Severely lowering Natsu's body temperature to dangerous levels was his horrific surprise. Since then, Harry had kept a hands-off rule with Natsu; instead, using a Levitation Charm to float him around worked just as well… sort of. He felt the injustice of it all well up inside him at not being able to hold his dear son when had raised three of his own blood without difficulty in the past.

Harry drew out a slow breath and decided to lay on his stomach for the time being. He crossed his arms under his chin where he rested his head. If Natsu advanced enough in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic he might able to heat himself up enough to counteract Harry's freezing touch… maybe.

So far Natsu managed to get a small roar of fire made before he got worn-out. It was just enough, if barely, to start having skin contact with his child. Now there was a depressing achievement. It made his stomach roll in disgust. It was bad enough to not be able to give his adopted son a hug, and until last year he never actually touched his son again; he kept dwelling on that first incident in his nightmares.

Harry waited on his stomach against the cool cave floor, pondering his thoughts. The only noises were of the raging blizzard and crackling of firewood. Where was Igneel? In former outings, the dragon never took this long. As far as Harry could tell, from their cavern home to the nearest woods was just a mile down the mountain. But had the blizzard messed with Igneel's wings?

He could hardly see a dragon having issues in the sky, presumably, as dragon muscles are unmatched, but never did hunting take this long… In fact, he was so worried about Igneel he had missed a badly covered up snicker sound behind him.

* * *

He was a skinny, pink-haired, white skinned boy who had the babyish, slightly bubbly, look of someone who has yet to reach a growth spurt but had already gotten to an average height of a child of their age. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt spotted a few burn holes, and he had no shoes to speak of. Natsu Dragneel's appearance did not endear him to the human population at the base of the mountain, who looked at him oddly for not wearing the same toga and robes as per tradition, but as his Dad had said: _They're all caught up in their culture… if they don't agree, then I say screw em'. Stupid nutters._

Which then was followed by mumblings about "pureblood crap" that Natsu had no idea what is was about, but apparently his dad hated those kinds of things. So Natsu never bothered with what others thought. The only opinions that mattered to him were Harry's and Igneel's, he could care less about grumbling old market sellers in the town.

The burn holes were caused by practicing the magic his dragon of a father taught him. Igneel was such a big, cool, and strong dragon. Natsu didn't think there was another dragon out there that could beat his father. Igneel was huge! Almost a third the size of Harry, and the King of Fire Dragons. How can another dragon even measure up?

Then there was his other dad, Harry Potter. He was _way_ bigger than even Igneel! His dad was awesome, able to do a bunch of magic with a wand, and super strong too. His dad looked human, and Natsu thought might have been one, as his dad use to tell him stories about things that a Titan would be too big for. They left Natsu grinning and happy at the end. The hero always won and beat up the bad guy. It was like a fairy tail to Natsu and by far the best bedtime story ever!

He really liked the part of the Marauders. In Harry's stories, they had so much fun and adventures. And that's what Natsu really wanted, to be like them, to be on never-ending adventures with Igneel and Harry.

In fact, Natsu decided he'd start his own little adventure. Well, at least until Igneel gets back with supper and Harry cooks it. At the thought of food Natsu's stomach rumbled and he nervously looked up to see if he would be spotted by his dad. Which the only way that could happen if Harry were to turn around and look down onto the dirty cave floor bellow.

But luckily Harry didn't hear him. As Natsu was sure he'd get in big trouble. His plan was great, Natsu thought, as he silently crept along the cold, hard earth on his hands and knees. With Igneel gone he couldn't be tracked by scent, so he had the perfect opportunity to catch his dad by surprise.

He slowly approached his dad's colossal form with a canine toothed grin full of eagerness. As quietly as he could he rushed passed his father's bare feet and thighs, getting extremely close to the only article of clothing the Titan wore, which was a pair of tightly fit, black, cotton underwear.

Natsu snickered a little, nearly letting loose a full blown laugh at what he had planned. With a large grin, he ducked his head and slid under Harry's ginormous butt that made his look pea sized. Feeling warm cotton brush again as his back as he crawled, he exhaled a batted breath. This was it.

Natsu raised his hand, and using a bit of magic, made a flame. Then, with a childish giggle from the boy, he raised it up to the black cotton fibers that tightly covered his dad's giant butt.

Only when Natsu was sure the fire was large enough to get Hatty's attention did he turn off his magic. A few seconds later his dad suddenly screamed.

"NATSU!" Came an overly loud shout that covered up the boy's own heartfelt chuckles. The yelp his dad made was priceless! Though Harry's hand quickly brought out his wand and Natsu was the unlucky victim of a downpour of water rolling off his dad's butt. But even though he sat there waterlogged, Natsu still grinned, looking up at his now standing dad with victorious eyes.

"Hehehe, I totally got you good, Dad!"

"Glad to see you practicing your magic son," said Harry dryly.

"Yeah~ I can make a bigger flame next time!" Natsu said with much enthusiasm. Igneel had been praising him on his progress, and yesterday showed him the power his magic could get to. He really only let out a small puff, but Igneel destroyed a mountain top!

"While I'm all for that. Please, Natsu, no more crawling around where I can't see you. You might get hurt… again."

Natsu joyous mood turned to worry. He didn't like the way his dad sounded so defeated. What was wrong with a little fun? No, that wasn't it. They had fun together all the time. So why was his dad looking at his hands? Then, Natsu's bewilderment deepened with every second. Had he really been in danger?

"Dad, why –?

"Because it's easy, too easy, for me to hurt you. Or accidently kill you. Igneel doesn't have this problem because he can smell where you are all the time, but I can't. If I'd just sat the wrong way when you were setting my ass on fire I might have crushed you."

"Oh," was all Natsu could say. Because it was true for both his parents. They were so much bigger than him and strong. And Igneel had claws that could rip through rock. There were so many ways he could get hurt, Natsu realized, he felt he would rather be safe then the opposite.

"I think it best to stay in our sights from now on. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright… I'm just worried you know. When Igneel first brought you home I thought it'd be normal just like it was for my other kids. Obviously raising a human while being a Titan is a little more difficult than I thought –" Harry raised his hands. "I can't even touch you. I can't give you a pat on the back. I can't pick you up normally. All because of what I am, what I've been made into."

The water that had been coating his dad's hands slowly turned to ice, flaking off his skin, and Natsu felt the temperature of the room drop a bit. All of the sudden – after yearning to know why his dad never touched him – he felt he understood clearly.

Whatever magic his dad had hurt others whenever he touched them. His hands froze everything, and Natsu made a connection.

"So Igneel's the only one you can touch? Is it because he can get really hot using Fire Magic?"

There was a strained silence from his father. In which Harry took a deep, long breath, not looking at his son or the ice coating his hands, but his wand. He picked it up, and with a flick, a large retractable piece of paper appeared in his hands.

He flipped it over, showing Natsu a moving image of a red-haired woman, who was holding the hands of another redhead little girl, and two boys that looked a lot like his dad.

"These four are Ginny, my late wife…" he said, pointing to the older woman, " and my three children, Lily, Albus, and James." The middle one, Albus, had green eyes just as bright as Harry's. Then what his dad said caught up to him.

"Wait – late – you mean?"

"Yes," his dad said with a tired sigh, "all of them are long gone… by my own hands. I – I didn't mean to, but at the time I was still human and didn't think my touch could hurt them. I had no idea I'd kill them. It was the most devasting thing I've ever experienced. And I can't say in words how much it hurt. But, I lived on with my curse, what _he_ turned me into, and over time I became what I am today –"

"A Titan. Igneel says Titans have a lot of power," explained Natsu.

"Yes, but this power comes at a cost. Still does, and I don't what that to be you Natsu. So… promise me you won't get into a position where I could hurt you."

Natsu nodded, unable to make words with the sob building up in his throat. His dad had a family and lost it all to his magic. It was a cold reality that Natsu knew would stick with him forever.

"Here," said Harry. He shrunk the picture of his departed family and handed it to Natsu. "A magic photograph does more than just move. Part of the person's personality and knowledge is passed on through the image. A sort of legacy to leave behind, of sorts. Keep it safe. You never know when you need some advice."

Natsu felt tremors through his whole body as his dad turned around and walked toward the exit; each fall of his foot bashing against the cave floor, making Natsu's body shake with every step.

"I'm gonna go find Igneel. See what's keeping him so long. I'm sure it's nothing important," said Harry over his shoulder, doing his utmost to keep his voice even.

The giant shadow of his father slowly walked out into the raging blizzard. Soon, Natsu lost sight of him and could only stare at the photo of his father's former family. Natsu promised to let nothing happen to the precious gift his father gave him.


	2. Wake Up! Part 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

Harry surveyed the ice touched landscape of the mountain. There were icicle covered trees, snow blanketed the ground, and frozen over creeks ran all the way down the mountain side. It truly was a bitter and cold December. Though what was even worse was the unceasing blizzard he'd been stumbling through.

He stepped sure-footed onto another ledge of rock, mindlessly noting that to a normal sized human it would've been called a cliff. But normal doesn't work well with Harry Potter, never has and never will. So, Harry just continued climbing downward. A large boulder got unlogged along the way and fell to earth where it impacted the forest ground with enough terminal velocity to destroy a house had there been one.

Harry didn't notice anything amiss besides a small rock; he felt in underneath his bare sole and brushed it aside, not thinking too much about it. He then landed on the ground at the base of the mountain where he, Igneel and Natsu called home. It was covered with trees that only reached to his halfway bellow his knees – a good indicator of how long they've stood the test of time – at most and much of the forest was free of the blizzard winds obscuring his view of his home.

This is where Igneel would have gone hunting and Harry wondered what was taking the dragon so long. A muscle twitched in his jaw after a few seconds. It was a building annoyance which turned to Harry biting his tongue in worry has a whole twenty minutes passed. How come Igneel hasn't shown up yet? Harry stood above the forest canopy, in plain view of anything for miles. For a dragon a head taller than this forest's trees, Harry should be seeing a splotch of red amongst the white forest.

Harry frowned. _I'm getting an uneasy feeling._

He mentally wished for his wand to appear in his hand. It did so with a near non-existent drop of magic taken from his magical core. This was a process similar to a car engine burning fuel to run. In magical terms, all Harry did was burn the magic in his magical core, his 'fuel tank' as it were and the result was his wand appearing in his hand. It was a simple bit of wandless magic than any wizard with a Mastery of Apparition can perform; though, of course, if any wizards with his old magic still existed Harry would have heard of them. So, Harry presumed, this type of magic has become rarer than a diamond now; he was sure Dumbledore and Voldemort could do it with they were still alive - he thought anyway.

So busy with his inner mulling Harry completely missed a far-off sound of beating wings…

 _Just drives home the point I'm special. When did I learn wandless magic? Year seven at Hogwarts? No, it had to be during my Auror training; my instructor had been a dick about it–_

The Titan got caught off guard when a thick length of steel met his throat.

"Er –" said Harry, looking past his nose at a sword the width of his forearm. Had his head not of been in danger of being lobbed off Harry might've taken some time to admire its teal colored glow. He swiftly disappeared in a swirl, putting his Mastery of Apparation to good use, and reappeared to the left of his attacker, while adding a few paces between him and this sudden enemy.

Now alert thanks to an alarmingly close call at the edge of the enemy's blade, Harry defensively raised his knotted wand at them.

 _A Knight?_ he thought, seeing as the weapon gave a great resemblance to a longsword with its size – but a split-second later it occurred to him that knight's weapon would not hold a stunning ruby red jewel in the middle of its hilt or a golden star at its bottom end. In fact, nobody but a very important person would wield a jewel encrusted sword with pitch black steel, and whoever rivaled him in size was a being he shouldn't take lightly.

There was a time to be good-natured to a stranger and a time to demand answers, and Harry found himself quickly deciding on the latter. The figure, a man, had already proven to be fast, so Harry made the first move.

" _Incarcerous!_ " he exclaimed.

Harry stood motionless, staring at the ropes he conjured to bound around the man's arms, knowing simple bindings won't hold, but they'll give him a head start. Next moment, he flicked his wand to begin the first steps of a transfiguration spell. He stopped abruptly. Information might be more useful than some tedious and unprovoked fist fight.

"Why are you attacking me?' Harry demanded.

"Because I'm summoned to heed all those who dare to interrupt my old friend's dying wish," growled the man.

Harry blinked. This guy, whatever his name, had a very good reason to be driven. Fulfilling a dear friend's last request struck a cord in Harry's heart. He knew that feeling, but he did not lower his wand. It didn't sound like a good enough reason to casually walk up to a stranger ( a fellow Titan) and try to behead them. That said, he suspected that when it came to a fight with two titan sized beings, one would strike first to avoid a lasting battle.

"And how am I daring? I've been standing here _alone_ for twenty minutes." Harry said, but the blue skinned Titan chose not to answer and instead broke free of Harry's ropes. He expected they'd hold longer.

There was a prolonged silence that followed; in which both Harry and his attacker measured each other. Harry felt he was being picked apart, scrutinized, and judged in his fellow Titan's eyes. Then he felt the cold December air rapidly heat up, melting away the snow frosting the trees. This was the building of pure magical power.

"Stand down," said Harry quickly. "Stop this, mate, I'm warning you!"

Harry was already convinced whatever he'd say would be ignored. And he turned out to be right because he had to duck underneath a heavy swing of the longsword. Harry clicked his tongue, this guy has shown to be extremely fast twice now.

CRACK

Ignoring the sound of wood and earth breaking behind him, he vaulted forward. Harry managed to strike to guy in the chest which his shoulder. In a powerful display of strength, Harry pushed the man off his feet.

Harry planted his foot on his attacker's armored chest to pin him to the ground. "Now," Harry began, "you will tell me _why_ you are attacking me. And start by telling me your name."

With a feeling of resistance, he put more of his weight on the odd looking Titan; his skin was blue and bore a very long mustache, a white one. His armor was silver, giving a greater contrast to the blue skin and the dark red of his pupil-less eyes. A crown adorned his head with a golden, five-pointed star in the middle. Two elephant-sized trucks sprouted from either sided of the crown in a fashion similar to a Viking.

"I go by the title of Celestial Spirit King. And I am here to stop the demons of Tartaros for my old friend."

"Tartaros? Never heard of it." Harry pointed at himself. "And I'm not a demon."

"Oooh? Then you're lying. For all I sense from you is bone-chilling darkness."

Harry chuckled. It was empty.

"That _darkness_ is not demonic," said Harry, leering at the Spirt King. "It comes from hundreds of Dementors."

"It matter's not. All Darkness will be OBLITERATED!" Spirit King bellowed, and with a rushing, hissing sound, the black steel sword Harry had forgotten about came swinging at his neck. Harry only glanced at the incoming swipe for a second as self-preservation kicked in and he moved his hand up in defense; there was no time to utter a spell.

A grey, slimy, scabbed hand caught the in end of the blade. A startled gasp from the Spirit King filled Harry's ears.

"There is no vile in me. There is no hatred. There is no evil. There is only _emptiness_ ," Harry told the King.

Harry had no doubts what the Spirt King was experiencing. With his arm of that of a Dementor's the death-cold chill in the air returned even stronger than before. What snow and ice had melted from the Spirit King's power had once again frozen over. There was now darkness blanketing the forest, taking away any moonlight available to them. The teal colored glow of the sword in his hand had faded away, as though its celestial power succumbed to the forces of an empty void.

"You've taken my sight away," muttered the King.

"Only briefly. I do not wish to harm you, but I'm proving a point. Watch. _Expecto patronum!_ "

All at once the darkness vanished, taking with it the horrid feeling of a Dementor. Harry's hand returned to its normal human looking state and he removed his foot from the Spirit King's armored chest

Harry stood with a relaxed stance as he let the Spirit King rise to his feet. It has been barely five minutes into their fight and he was forced to show his greatest secret. The importance of that simple fact did not go unnoticed to Harry. It might have been a short and thrilling battle, but a powerless one it was not. To prove it, all he had to do was look at the forest around them. A good amount of trees had been uprooted or crushed, and there was a large gorge in the mountain side. Wherever they stopped, they left behind trenches of dirt, and the snow mixed in with it. Once a calm forest, now a muddied battleground.

"Wow, we really made a mess didn't we?" Harry asked, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"So it seems. I must apologize for my transgressions against you, Master of Death"

"How –"

"Your scar," said the Spirt King abruptly. "Had I seen it before, I would not have attacked you." The Spirit King paused, looking past Harry's shoulder. "Well, it seems my distraction was enough to carry out the dragons' plan."

Harry's stomach clenched as he heard those words and felt a fist impact against the back of his head; he had dropped his guard at the worst time. With an acute pain piercing into his skull Harry slumped forward into a blank sleep.

XXX

It was a warm breeze that roused Natsu up. The first, and most important, thought running through his mind was his need to pee. He stood on his feet in a long and grueling effort that usually came with waking up. He stumbled forward, still rubbing his eyes in tiredness, and noticed that the ground felt cold but also soft. Natsu didn't really focus too much on the oddness of the cave floor being softer than normal. When living with a Titan who could do anything with a wand Natsu remained open to the idea to always roll with it. It kept him saner that way.

Still very groggy, Natsu swayed about as he looked for the bathroom. His first coherent thought, of course, was why was there so much green in his blurry vision.

Then Natsu blinked a few times, clearing his eyes and finally waking up. Natsu looked left and right; all around him grew lush green trees. He knew grass shouldn't grow in December. Next, he noticed that he was looking at the forest from a higher view than he normally would.

"What the?" Natsu said, looking down to figure out why. "Dad?"

True enough, Natsu was standing on what could only be his father's skin. The pink haired boy staggered back in shock and fell on his butt. _I gonna be hurt again!_

Sure of the pain, sure his Dad's skin would make him cold again, Natsu set his whole body on fire.

Natsu didn't feel safe. He felt his heart beat faster as his arms wrap around his knees, bringing them to his chest. Back and forth he rocked, consumed with panic and terror, squeezing his legs against his stomach and curling into a ball, casting doomed looks at the peachy, flat skin every time rocked forward. Audible whimpering escaped from his throat. Harry reaching for him, ginormous fingers rubbing circles on his back, then a hellish chill spreading and creeping up his spine; his mind kept playing those events in a never ending wheel.

So when, _when,_ was the cold going to come? Why hadn't it seized him already like it did all those years ago? _Because it's easy, too easy, for me to hurt you. . ._

He unloaded his magical core as he remembered his Dad's words, but making such high-level heat brought him nothing, as he now had turned his clothes to ash in addition to the fatigue settling in his body.

"You're _safe_ , Natsu." A voice said, as he, Natsu, quickly shook his head. He needed to up the temperature to keep him from being cold, and he prayed for Igneel to save him. Like pouring kerosene on a fire his magical energy flared and burned, summoning a pillar of flames for a brief second. Then it all turned to smoke drifting off Natsu's body and small bunches of fire.

"Yes, yes you are. Now do you really feel any pain?"

"Um… no," Natsu said with realization. Rather than a dreadful cold, he felt normal. He suddenly felt very silly.

"I'm not happy with you, Natsu. You folded me up."

Natsu's eyebrows rose. When he looked down he saw something familiar. Though he did not know it could talk, that was new.

"Dad's picture?" he said disbelievingly. "Albus? Is that you?"

Harry's picture of his dead family laid flat between his legs. Though mostly burned away, Albus's image still remained and looked rather flustered; he had a shade of pink on his cheeks that Natsu wondered about and his eyes held more anger than Natsu remembered. Nevertheless, he was frowning intently at Natsu, who smiled back despite his confusion. Did Albus have two conflicting emotions or what he just seeing things? Wait, Natsu thought, what did conflicting even mean again? A good question for his Dad.

"Are you okay, Albus? I didn't burn you to much did I?" said Natsu, worrying over his sibling. He pulled Albus's photo up to his face and cleared away the ash coating its surface. Albus, who scrunched up his face at Natsu's spit coated thumb cleaning his photo, was looking side to side at his home's burnt edges. The rest of the photo was missing, burnt away by Natsu's hot flames.

"… I'm fine. Not great, mind you. But keep me out. I hate being folded up."

Albus didn't sound happy about Natsu folding him in half.

"Sorry," said Natsu, really meaning it. He thought it might feel like being shut out from the rest of the world, or it muted the surroundings.

"You know, the last thing I remember is… huh."

Pinched between his fingers, the living photo shrugged.

Natsu nodded. Nothing came to mind. He was stumped as to what got them here. He brought up the subject again to Albus, but they could only agree on the one fact that they both heard a dragon's wings flapping. Might have been Igneel or another dragon. They all flew the same way with their big wings, making it hard to figure out who's who based on sound. In any case, he did not want to stand around all day and make guesses. As he felt he was going to be busy trying to wake up his sleeping father.

The two of them were standing at the bottom of a gradual incline of stone carved abs and lean-built muscle. Well, just Natsu, as Albus was in his photo, or what's left of it. Natsu sighed, dreading the long climb over the hill sized masses. I'll be a long while till he got to his father's head. He wasn't looking forward to hiking the length of several town blocks while constantly sliding down into the crevasses of his dad's upper belly.


	3. Wake Up! Part 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. Which is fine by me, seems like a lot of work.**

 **Wake Up Part 2**

Natsu looked timidly over his shoulder again. His grip remained firm, taking fist fulls of skin like a rock climber did while going up a cliff – but this was Harry's body and Natsu was sure that if his Dad accidently twitched in his sleep, he, Natsu, would not be able to hold on any further. He'd fall and start all over. To his intense relief, however, when Dad sleeps he's as stiff as a board and apparently, today turned out to be Natsu's lucky day with Harry sleeping till noon. By keeping Albus clenched between his teeth, Natsu managed to use both his hands and made a lot of progress.

"Well, I told you to never fold me again," he heard Albus say. "I guess, I should have made it clear why I asked, because this isn't any better, you know."

"Uh, well-ph, where doth' you wanth me to puth' you? I don't-h have pockets," said Natsu. He put his hand higher to get a grip and dug his feet into flesh for traction.

"You have a point," said Albus with a sigh. Natsu breathed in and out through his mouth, taking deep lung fulls of air for much-needed oxygen. He flooded his mouth with spit to keep in moist. Albus started cursing him in disgust.

Natsu stopped in between two of Harry's abs where he kept a firm footing with both his feet. His legs were spread, pushing against two adjacent bulges of muscle mass, and leaned forward to get flush against the middle curve of his dad's chest which was separating the two columns of abs. Sweat was running down his naked body, his arms ached, and he thirst for water. The peachy skin he was pinched between felt slightly cold to the touch, on the surface a thin layer of Harry's sweat shined in the noon sunlight.

"After this, I'm finding a way to fly," muttered Natsu finally, as he had to take a few gulps of air.

"I'm sure Dad has a broom in storage," said Albus. "Wish we had it now."

"You might," said Natsu bitterly as he listened to his dad's heartbeat for a second. "I tried once to ride it. Got all queazy. Ah-hah..." and he pulled himself over onto Harry's upper chest.

Albus snorted. "I never had any talent in Quidditch, but I could fly."

"Well, looks like we won't need it anyway. Look," said Natsu cheerfully. He reached into his mouth and pulled out his brother. He shook him dry, then faced the front of the picture towards what he was looking at.

"Great! Now, I suppose you better rush over and tap him on the cheek; it's how I woke him up as a kid."

Natsu hurried straight towards his dad's face, leaped in the air and landed feet first… it had probably been a bad idea that he had yelled aloud _… get up_ … for he felt a jolt move him forward… and before he realized it he was launched into the air, flailing his arms in sudden panic.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu shouted, tilting backward in the air uncontrollably. "Dad!"

There was a half a second pause where Natsu thought his dad didn't hear him, then an enormous hand snatched him out of the air.

"That was a close one," said Harry, clearly relieved. Any trace that he'd been sleeping vanished and Natsu had to gulp at the pointed look he got.

"S-sorry," said Natsu sheepishly. "Albus told me to wake you up by tapping your cheek. So I jumped on it and then… yeah." His ears went red. He should have known his dad might have jolted up if he woke him up so suddenly.

There was a pause as Harry seemed to be debating on what to say. Natsu hoped he didn't get punished for – once again – moving around his dad's gigantic body while he slept. And then he also remembered his promise to Harry: to be careful around him. Perhaps he should take a running leap off his Dad's palm before he got the chance to decide his punishment. A sixty-meter drop to the ground might be worth it in this case.

Harry hummed like he had a good idea and it sent nervous shivers down Natsu's spine. He wheeled around and made a mad dash for the open gap between the middle and ring fingers.

 _You should take your chances,_ said a voice in his head.

Natsu jumped through the gap, tucked his knees to his chest, and dropped in the air like a cannonball, causing Harry – who had been too slow to clamp his fingers together – to shout in alarm.

"Natsu Dragneel, what do you think you're doing?"

"Not getting grounded," yelled Natsu, who positioned himself midair to land bottom first on his target.

"Uh… fair enough," said Harry.

Natsu had a thrilled smile as he twisted his body to hit Harry's underwear at an angle. He bounced and sunk into the cotton fibers. He leaned to the left as he felt his center of gravity move in that direction, knowing the surface up ahead had an incline; he wouldn't be able to make it over the mound. There was another curve he slid down followed up by a rounded patch of flat surface. Natsu took a few steps to slow down. He scrambled to get a solid footing because whenever he moved it felt very spongy. As he neared the edge of the cloth covered ground, Natsu tried to check above him to see Harry's progress; walking on his dad's family jewels seemed to be more stupid than anything he had done so far. He, obviously, should've picked a less sensitive organ to absorb his landing and escape attempt because Dad was giving him a chiding look.

"Natsu!" said Harry at once, his voice carrying an order. "Stop running away. I'm not going to ground you… much… if you start explaining. First, what happened to Albus?"

"No idea," said Natsu blankly. His mind felt numb hearing that 'much' part. "He must've slipped out of my hand before you caught me."

In a second Harry mumbled a spell. Natsu was surprised when Albus's photo came zooming into his right hand. Another spell left his dad's lips. Natsu could just make out a shimmering string around his wrist that now connected to Albus.

"Personal tethering charm," explained Harry. "No more worries."

"Right, like I want to be stuck with the dummy who dropped me," said Albus.

"Hey!" said Natsu. He pointed his finger at Harry's face. "Not my fault. Dad is the one who made me fall."

"But you should've still held on to me," said Albus, turning his back to Natsu with folded arms.

Natsu felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Now he really felt guilty, more so than burning Albus's photo earlier. He opened his mouth, then closed it. The only thing he could think of to say was sorry, but doing it felt like an empty apology.

"I promise – I promise to keep you safe. That's what brothers –"

The cotton covered flood underneath them tugged upward, causing Natsu fall forward where Harry's underwear dipped down; the boy slid down into the trench, then a think bulge overlayed on top of him, seized his whole body in an ironclad squeeze and left him pinned on all sides, so that he felt trapped in a soft coffin.

"Er- my bad," said Harry's muffled voice in his ear, "that touching moment got me excited."

The large bulge smothering Natsu's whole body twitched. Through watering eyes he saw Albus equally squished along his cheek and the wall. He huffed, knowing Harry was not opposed to this situation. Dad tended to take advantage of his large body when there wasn't a risk of hurting his son – he'd been in this tight spot before. Natsu turned his body to get more breathing room, and rested his hands behind his head, feeling relaxed.

"What… the? Why are you getting comfy?" Asked Albus, who Natsu still had a firm hold on.

"Before today, when I couldn't touch Dad's skin, this was how we hugged. Is it really that weird?"

"Yes!"

"Haha," Natsu laughed at Albus's shout. The living photo just didn't get it. Since he first got found in the forest by Igneel and the dragon took him home there was a lot of love. The cave was always warm and cheery. And he was taught and raised to both be a son of a dragon and a titan. Which meant being there for his two fathers in every way possible. With Igneel, it was living up to his expectations and magical training. For Harry, it meant finding ways to work around the Titan's curse.

"Listen, Albus, am an ant. I'm just human. A Titan like Dad is so way above me I can't even compare. In a second he could trample me or worse. And when I was growing up I needed a place to be safe."

Albus looked positively alarmed.

"So Dad just opened up his waistband and chucked you in, is that it?"

"No," said Natsu calmly. "I told you, Dad's curse used to make skin contact impossible. And that would be really gross too. I often asked to spend the night with him when I was little, so we came up with this idea. "

There was a short pause.

"Whatever," said Albus in a low voice.

"I suppose," said Natsu, sticking his head between the folds of underwear to look outside. "That we stay under here until Dad says so."

"Guess it won't hurt to have Dad figure things out until it's safe," said Albus.

Natsu nodded. There were a few too many questions bouncing around in his head that he knew could not be overlooked. Igneel was still missing and then suddenly they were all in a lush forest; it all felt outlandish to think about. But he was thoroughly enjoying being able to lazy around in this sweltering pocket of space. The soft boundaries of the walls and ceiling made Natsu happy, even though it all was just barely covered with a thin layer of cotton, it will never strike him as odd. It occurred to him that he had never managed to crawl under here during the day; the absence of sunlight felt rather tranquil.

xXx

When performing magic one can either say a spell or will it to happen. For Harry, he grew past the simply need to say spells. Sure at times he uttered the words and did the motions to improve the effectiveness of his casting, but had reached a level of mastery that made it all unrealistic; there was no point in when he could utilize large levels of magic without thinking.

He was not sure what he wanted to happen. Even with the most powerful wand in existence, a Titan's pool of magic, and a mind full of knowledge from years of study Harry found himself in a sticky situation.

The spell _Serpensortia_ should not be able to conjure more than a single snake. However, his expectations had decided to leave him for the moment. Apparently, he had forgotten what it meant to hold back. Well, that, or every single snake on this land mass had poured out of his wand of their own free will.

 _"… oh, look human… no big human"_

 _"…smells different… strong… king"_

 _"…giant human is king…"_

 _"…human? King? Yes, smells like King…"_

 _"… Sush! Shut Up! Listen to King!"_

Harry looked around and saw a multitude of snakes circling him. They were keeping their distance, for the hundreds of thousands present he had just summoned had a still, unmoving look about them. For some reason, they were all avoiding his eyes as though anxious not to be targeted by his wrath, though Harry had no plans to hurt them.

After a few seconds, one of the braver ones, or maybe the leader – Harry had no idea – broke away from the others. It looked to be an all black snake, but of course, Harry doubted he knew the species; merely focusing his eyes on such a small creature caused them to hurt.

Predictably, the black snake's voice could not reach Harry's ears.

"Er… hold on. Can you slither onto the tip of my finger?" asked Harry. "So I can bring you to my face."

He sat straight up with his knees bent. He leaned on one arm behind him. He had noticed the other snakes move closer to him. There were just inches from touching his toes.

"My King," said a silk voice in Harry's ear. "It has been far too long. While you were gone the world greatly changed."

The snake moved deeper into Harry's ear. Harry had put him in his right ear to make the conversation easier. Yet, he had never done something like this since his curse began; he wanted to flinch. The snake traveling closer to his ear drum had a very good chance cause massive tissue damage if it desired.

" Of course," said Harry at once. "course it did. Care to tell me we teleported?"

"No," said the snake. "My King, I think you do not know the gravity of the situation. You must have been ambushed because you have been gone for such a long time. We searched for you for years."

 _So time travel… As soon as I got to a draw with the Spirt King, I felt a fist hit the back of my head…_

"You said years. How long have I been gone?"

"About four hundred years. Your legend was passed on through the generations. Along with the tales of the dragons."

"Ah – Now that you mention it, has any of you seen a red dragon…"

"Just Wait A Second!" said a young voice.

"Eh…" Harry looked down and saw Natsu crawling over the bulge of his manhood. Apparently, Natsu had squeezed his way all along the bottom of the bulge, for the many snakes who noticed him quickly started slithering up Harry's underwear.

"Don't bite him! He's my son!" said Harry, just as the literal mass of snakes converged on Natsu.

"Hey!?" Natsu protested, being knocked back by them. The poor boy quickly bounced back unhurt but tangled with them from head to toe. "Man, I actually thought I'd be snake food… way to close.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Um… son… uh, just don't get too frisky with the little guys."

"It may already be too late!" said Albus, who Harry heard but could not see. His eyesight, which was magically enhanced, only zoomed in so far.

"What you talking about, Albus?" said Harry.

"Ugh," grunted the photo. "They would have slithered off by now. So I think Natsu's got some followers clinging to him."

"I'm surprised that you managed to make some friends so fast, Natsu," said Harry amazed and impressed. He picked Natsu off his underwear and placed him in his hand.

Natsu gave a bright grin. "Well yeah, I mean, they're pretty much a second skin, you know?"

"…A second skin?" said Harry, confused. His son stood at his full height on his palm and looked to be puffing out his chest.

"Watch this!" said Natsu in a very exciting way, which included a pose with both his arms folded.

It was bit of a struggle to not stare at his son, what with fire and magic of dragons meant to turn living things to ash, through which the snakes brushed off as easily as if they were born in Hell, but which had burned Natsu clothes, frequently empowering them so severely that they glowed a dark red. Natsu's arms, legs, chest, and crotch were soon covered in exotic serpents.

They were so many wrapping around his body all Harry could see of Natsu in the blood red light was random patches of skin and his olive eyes. It occurred to him that he never managed to gain much knowledge on magical snakes or a background of their abilities; this new type struck him as rather ominous.

"Okay, I just took a peek outside to address the situation. It's just a small show. I'll give you a quick run down on the magical snakes surrounding the prince's body. Think of them as an amplifier of heat based magic," said the black snake. Lava-Snakes are those who can utilize this magic and perform two basic spells. What fuels these spells is what we call Ethernano. You could even say Ethernano is one's life force. The Ethernano that living beings take into themselves is called Magic Power-

-And the Magic that flows from the planet itself is referred to as Ethernano. We, magical creatures, possess a core for containing Magic Power – the Magic Core inside of us. However, unlike humans, we magical creatures have a biological factor in the magic we use. Lava-Snakes for example, absorb any type of heat magic. And can then harden their scales many times over or use it to make smoke."

The glowing lasted for five minutes; Harry had opened his mouth to ask how much Magic Power Natsu had left when they boy buckled his knees and collapsed soon after.

"I guess that answers that question doesn't it," said Harry. He had little hope that future was going to be simple if within seconds he son seemed to gain a defensive boost out of the blue. Just else had this new era had in store for them?


End file.
